Since the development of the medical science and the living condition result in longer and longer human lifespan, the aged society is impending. However, aged people often suffer from diseases such as cardiovascular disease and diabetes, which are serious threats endangering the life quality of the aged people, since these diseases are apt to break out suddenly. Therefore, researchers recently have utilized considerable resources on developing medical equipment which functions such as family attendance for sending a warning alarm when a family member's disease suddenly breaks out. It is difficult to warn in advance when the aged person is asleep and a disease breaks out suddenly, and the aged person may die suddenly as a consequence if the family is careless or not present at such particular time. Although there are some medical equipment at the present that can be put on the aged people to send a message to medical organizations for emergency treatment by the monitoring of physiology signals, it is apparent such methods are departing from human nature and will harm the self-respect of the aged people.
At present, many physiology signal-sensing methods are invasive, contact type or activated through the patients to trigger the emergency treatment notification. However, such type of equipment has many problems such as resulting in discomforting the patients. In addition, it is possible that the patients tear apart the sensing components because of extreme pain or other factors generated from the breaking out of illness, which causes the sensing equipment to fail. Therefore, the current society is in great need of a type of monitoring equipment that will not cause discomfort to the patients but can send out physiology signals effectively, and especially can send alarm signal on time when the monitored person suffers from a certain abnormal situation during sleep.